


A stay in the Nurse's Office

by Nudelherz



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged up characters, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelherz/pseuds/Nudelherz
Summary: After falling down a fair amount of stairs, Ness has to wait in the nurse's office. Not all that terrible, considering he has quite the cute company.





	A stay in the Nurse's Office

**Author's Note:**

> a little nesscas thing for a highschool au ive been working on  
> its not much but might get a continuation at some point because i have some dialogue i really want written out
> 
> warning again for mentions of injury and vomiting (nothing explicit though) and some "fuck" words ;0  
> also, the two are aged up a bit in this; like 3 or 4 years or smt

This is embarrassing. This is so embarrassing, Ness can't even put it in words. He feels stupid, sitting in the Nurse’s Office, a cooling pad against his head, and a boy he never even really talked to, but who is motherfucking adorable, right in front of him. If he’d be in a kitschy romance right now, the kind his sister likes to watch, there’d probably be awkward silence, a few looks at each other, shy smiles and then some sort of „thank you“, and the whole scenario would practically ooze with romance. 

But as it is right now the blond guy who helped him to even make it to the office is apologizing furiously. Ness is not quite sure for what. He also is not even sure if he is talking to him – he is kind of preoccupied with trying not to throw up again. And in his current state, that really is no easy task. Fuck, his head hurts like hell. Also, being completely honest, no matter how soft the cute dude’s voice might be – Ness is pretty sure that it’s not really helping him right now. 

“Can you please shut up for a while?” he asks, after a few deep breaths.  
The other guy shuts up almost immediately, a quiet “Sorry” being the last word.  
“Thanks.”

It takes a few minutes, then Ness feels secure enough to sit up a little more upright again. He has his eyes closed, head leaning back a bit. 

“Okay,” he says. “I think I’m better.”

Opening one eye, he looks over to his company. His head is still spinning and his vision kind of blurry, but the thought he had before he fell down the god damn staircase – because he was staring and wondering instead of taking care of his steps, like the fucking loser he is – seems to have been right. The other boy looks a shit ton like Claus, the asshole from chemistry. 

That probably would not be a problem. We often see people that resemble others we know in our daily life, and normally don’t think too much of it. Most of the time, we don’t think about it at all, other than “hey, Ninten kinda looks a bit like me, how weird” or similar things. 

Here’s the thing though: Claus is really, really nice looking. For a sixteen years old guy, he is god damn stunning, in Ness’ opinion at least. He is tall, his hair is perfectly balanced between messy and styled, his eyes are insanely green and awake, and Ness really wants to map the freckles on his cheeks whenever he sees them. He doesn't though, that'd be super gay, and also Claus is an asshole in every way. Loud, obnoxious, thick-headed and Mr I-Am-So-Much-Better-Than-You. (Which he is not, Ness thinks, he just understands chemistry better. But that doesn't mean anything, as chemistry in itself is a fucking stupid subject no one ever needed anyway.)

The guy in front of him, on the other hand, completely lacks this asshole-aura. He too apparently is tall, but the way he sits makes him look... not necessarily smaller, but more like he doesn't care about his height. 

His hair is blond instead of ginger and combed to the other side; it seems to be done with more care in total. A part of Ness wonders if it's as soft as Paula's, or maybe even softer. Another part screams at the first part to please stop being so motherfucking gay, oh my god.

With a weird wave of disappointment he realizes the lack of freckles, but is quickly distracted by the other guy's eyes. They look like Claus', but... softer somehow? And not as green, it's more a light-blue-green-gray-ish color... 

In total, the closer Ness looks, the less the guy actually looks like Claus. All while still looking a shit ton like that asshole. Does that even make sense? Not really, no. Whatever. 

Ness is gay and confused by all of this, and all of these comparison thoughts he just had in less than two seconds have made his head spin and the barfy feeling return again. Great.

He breathes in deeply and leans back forward, definitely not wanting to throw up again. Having someone watch you throw up two times is not really the greatest start off to get to know each other, but throwing up right after looking at said someone definitely is worse. Way, way worse.

He could just ask the other one to leave him, but honestly, with how furiously he had apologized before, Ness kinda doubts that he'd just go away that easily. Also, it would be kind of weird to let him sit there in silence for quite a few minutes and then just tell him to leave, right?

So Ness has to settle with the company (not the worst thing he had to settle with so far) and either stay silent and make this whole situation really awkward again, or talk to the other guy and make it super ultra mega awkward, as small talk always does. (Especially after falling down a fair amount of stairs.) 

He decides for the second option, head still hanging, and asks the best, most perfect question you could ask anyone who's nice enough to go to the Nurses Office with you: "Don't you have class right now?"  
"No, I mean, yes, but I told Fuel to tell the Mrs. Lewis that I'm waiting with you."  
"Mrs. Lewis?" Ness looks up a bit once more. "Guess watching someone barf is better than having to deal with her, huh?" He tries a smug grin, but is very well aware that he fails it. He is not very good at grinning smugly.  
Still, the face of his company changes from the worried mother hen expression to something more relaxed and chill.  
"Can't deny that. Although your state still sucks, sorry.” Aaaand away the relaxed face goes. Well, it was nice as long as it lasted.  
"Dude, it's fine, really." Aside from the pain, the dizziness and the throwing up, it actually is. At least he can skip class like this, too. And he gets to sit around and wait with this cutie. Speaking of waiting...  
"What are we waiting for though?"  
Ness sits up again, slowly, and this time he doesn't even feel dizzier than he does anyway. Small steps on the road to success.  
"Uhm, one of your parents, I think?"  
"Oh." 

That actually makes a surprising amount of sense. Of course he should call someone to get him home after falling down the stairs and throwing up. Just one little thing is off: Ness didn't call anyone to get him yet. Neither did the nurse, as far as he noticed. (He didn't even notice her being in her office at all, so far. Maybe she isn't even in school today. Who knows, after all, the paths of a school nurse are unpredictable and quite mysterious.)

He looks around slowly, searching for his bag. 

"I should maybe, uhm, call my mom in that case, otherwise we'll wait forever."  
Now his companion "oh"s.

It takes a moment for Ness to get his bag, and another moment to find his phone, and yet another moment to call his mother. At least the call is rather short.  
"Hey mom, it's me, Ness." Pause. "No, I'm still at school." Pause. "No. I fell down the stairs." Pause. "Okay, but dizzy." Pause. "Yes." Pause. "Yes that'd be great." Pause. "I will. Thank you!" End.

 

About fifteen minutes later, filled with awkward silences, some teacher trash talk, other small talk, and a few laughs on both sides – Ness curses at how much the other boy’s laughter makes his heart flutter – Ness’ phone buzzes again. He looks at the screen and reads the message. 

“Looks like my mom’s waiting at the parking lot”, he says.  
“Should I come with you?”  
“Nah”, he dismisses, “you should probably get back to class, I guess.” Not like Ness actually wants him to leave. But needing to be walked to the parking lot does seem a little more pathetic than he is willing to show himself as. When he gets up, though, he notices that he probably **has** to let his companion walk him – because as soon as he is in a somewhat standing position, his sense of balance pretty much completely fucks him over and he almost falls for a second time that day.  
“Okay, maybe you should come with me, yeah”, he corrects himself as soon as he’s not wobbling anymore.  
The other guy smiles. 

On the way to the parking lot, Ness feels like he’s going to barf yet again. But this time not because of the stairs incident; rather because a certain someone insisted that he should hold onto him while they walk and that is not doing good to Ness’ gay as fuck heart. When they finally arrive at the car, the combination of butterflies in his stomach and the previous fall is almost enough to make him gag. He’s glad it’s just **almost** enough. 

His mother shoots him a worried look when he gets inside the car.  
“Thanks”, he says and takes his bag from the cutie, and he means it for both: holding onto his stuff while he himself struggled to even stay on his legs, and for having waited with him for so long. He’s not sure if he conveyed that right, though, and now feels too stupid to add something to that. How even should he express that? Thanks for watching me barf? Thanks for skipping class for me? He’s not gonna say “Thank you for taking care of me”, that’d be the lamest fucking way to express tha- 

“Uh, wait.” The blond sets his own bag down. “I wanted to, y’know, uhm, give you my number real quick? Just so that you can keep me updated on your condition, I mean.”  
He scrambles through his stuff which seems to be surprisingly unorganized and pulls out a scrap piece of paper and a pen which also has definitely seen better days already. 

“Uh.” Ness kind of wants to tell him about the fact that he is actually still holding his phone and very well able to just type it in – but the boy has begun writing already and is done before Ness is sure if he really wants to point that out. 

“Here”, he says and practically shoves the paper into Ness’ hand. “I, uhm, I guess I should head back to class now. Get well soon!” He waves goodbye to Ness and his mother, and turns around to run back to the building. Ness doesn’t wave back. Instead, he stares at the paper in his hand and his mind is apparently too overwhelmed with the fact that holy shit he just gave you his number to process anything of use. 

 

It’s his mother’s comment that finally gets him back to reality.  
“What a sweet young man.” She says it nonchalantly and casual, as if she wouldn’t notice her son staring at the piece of paper like it holds the magical answer to all of his teenage problems while at the same time only adding more.  
He finally looks up to her and answers, “yeah,” his burningly bright red face totally not attention catching at all.  
“What’s his name?”, she asks.  
Ness only stares again – but not because of the paper this time.  
“Oh fuck.” 

(He decides to overhear his mother’s “Language!” that follows on foot.)


End file.
